1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image surveillance to detect an object that is left behind or taken away by analyzing an input image obtained by a fixed camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research has been conducted into technologies that model a background and detect a region of an object by using a fixed camera as used in surveillance systems. In addition, as dangers of terrorism to public facilities have increased, there is a need to develop a surveillance system for detecting these dangers.
Related art methods of detecting an object that does not move for a predetermined period of time after being left behind, or an object that has been taken away for a predetermined period of time could be used in an environment such as in predetermined level of lighting and when the number of other moving objects is limited. As an environment in which the related art methods are used becomes more complex, performance of the related art methods may be remarkably reduced. A level of complexity of environment may be determined according to the number f moving objects in a given area, a change in lighting and weather, and presence of noise. These related art methods have problems in terms of failing to detect an object that are left behind or taken away, or in terms of raising many false alarms in a complex environment where a change in lighting occurs and many other objects move.